The present invention relates to a burn prevention device of an iron, in particular, to a device including a shielding element, a first and a second displacement member and an actuating means such that the entire edge of the heating plate of the iron is temporarily encapsulated or shielded when the iron is placed vertically with its end base of the iron on a horizontal platform or the like.
There are different types of irons in the market and all these irons have specific features and functions in view of the structure. Some types of irons have improvements on the heating element, and some other types on the steam production, etc., but none of these irons has a burn prevention device to prevent the user from accidental contacts with the hot edge of the heating plate while ironing.
Thus, it is apparent that a new type of iron with burn prevention is desirable in order to prevent the user from contacting the hot edge of the heating plate of the iron. In accordance with the present invention, it is desirable to provide a burn prevention device which can be operated automatically to shield the heated edge of the heating plate of the iron.